Bound
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: Just how bound can to people be?  Olivia and Elliot are about to find out.  Explicit M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters I create.

Summary: This story takes place exactly six months after Elliot resigned from SVU. How bound can two people be? Do soul mates really exist? Explicit M in later chapters.

Bound

The wind whistled through the crisp cool night air. The leaves rustled skirting along the sidewalk. His shoes were heavy against the concrete his gait steady, resigned as he approached the modest home with its lights on and welcoming pumpkin sitting in the window. This used to be his favor time of year, when the air changed from summer to fall, when the leaves bloomed in a full array of autumn colors before they fell to the ground leaving the trees barren in their absence. In over twelve years, he could count the times that he had made this walk on one hand. He had to pull the files for the address, she would not have had too, and she would have found it in the dark. His feet trudged up the three wooden steps that creaked under his weight. His hand hesitated briefly paused over the door before his knuckles made contact. He heard the footsteps and voices then the door opened.  
>Kathy wrapped her arms around herself in response to the cool draft that flooded the warmth of the house. Whatever words that had been on her tongue died, when she saw Don Cragen on her doorstep. "Don?" she asked questioningly.<br>"Is Elliot home?" Don asked his voice devoid of any emotion, a well-practiced skill in his profession.  
>"He should be bringing Eli back any minute," Kathy answered slowly studying Don's face. He looked like he had aged ten years since the last time she had seen him. "Come in, Don,"<br>"Kathy, is everything okay?" A man approached from the kitchen placing his hand protectively on Kathy's shoulder.  
>"It is fine, Robert." Kathy said softly. "This is Don Cragen, Elliot's former captain."<br>Don nodded at the man shaking the hand that was extended to him. He made the connection with what Kathy had originally said about Elliot bringing Eli home.  
>Kathy guided Don into the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?"<br>Don shook his head slowly. "No, thank you though."  
>"Don...," Kathy started only to be interrupted by a knock at the back kitchen door.<br>Robert crossed over the kitchen opening the door for Elliot and Eli who was riding piggyback. "Hey guys," Robert said.  
>Elliot nodded swinging Eli around and depositing him on the ground. "Hi Robert," Elliot finally looked up and beyond Robert to see his former captain standing wearily his kitchen. "Don, where is she?" Elliot asked fear creeping in settling around his heart making it hard to breathe.<br>Kathy suddenly knew why Don was at her house, why he needed to speak with Elliot. She turned to Robert exchanging a look with him.  
>"Hey, buddy. Why don't you come with me and let's put your stuff up while you're Dad talks to his friend," Robert said steering Eli out of the room.<br>"Don, where is she?" Elliot repeated as he gripped his keys tightly in his hands his knuckles already paling. "Don," Elliot's voice was taking on a panicked tone.  
>"I think you should sit down, Elliot." Don said his voice low.<p>

"No," Elliot said through gritted teeth. "Where is she?"  
>"Alex flew back from Africa two nights ago. She was back there finishing up some paperwork. Olivia received a promotion that night and after the party we had for her she went to pick up Alex at the airport," Don paused as he swallowed hard. "She was at a red light when the truck hit her car. Alex was killed on impact and they took Liv to the hospital. Elliot, the doctors said she is brain dead. They want to remove her life support. She named you as her person on her advanced directive."<br>Elliot could not hear past the distinct roaring noise it his head. He shook his head trying to clear it.  
><em>"I would give you a kidney," Elliot responded drowning in the warm of her smile and the slight touch of her knee hitting his playfully as they sat on the cold concrete.<br>"Not if I gave you mine first," Olivia said her brown eyes crinkling behind those too long bangs that his fingers itched to push back._  
>"Elliot, she is at Mercy Hospital. If you don't want to do this I can bring the papers to you," Don said.<br>"I won't need any papers," Elliot said turning and walking out the door.  
>Don exchanged a look with Kathy.<br>"I am sorry, Don. Olivia was a really good person," Kathy whispered.  
>"Yeah," Don whispered before slipping out the door hoping to catch Elliot who was in no shape to drive.<br>Elliot ran down the sidewalk opening the door and slipping behind the wheel. His gaze flew to the passenger seat and he froze.  
><em>"Family, it's everything," he whispered unable to resist the urge caving in to the need to touch her. His hand nestled at the base of her neck. He squeezed trying to ease her pain; his eyes locked those big brown eyes filled with tears as they sat in the car together outside her brother's girlfriend's house.<br>_"Get out, Elliot." Don said determinedly. "You're not driving."  
>Elliot shook his head closing his eyes, his brows furrowed. "Get in the car if you're coming," he said to his captain, former captain, without even looking up.<br>The drive to the hospital was not one either of them was likely to remember. Time passed fast but then not at all. Elliot felt like it took days to arrive at Mercy's front door. He left the car in front of the emergency department, engine running, driver's door open.  
>Cragen shook his head as Elliot raced into the hospital leaving his keys in the ignition and the car door open. Cragen sighed twisting the keys and removing them from the ignition. He stepped out the vehicle and walked to driver's side shutting the door before handing the keys to the valet. He took a deep breath as he stepped into to the chaos of the emergency room doors searching for Elliot expecting to find him screaming at some innocent staff member or God knows what else. He had yet to see her in that bed, lifeless and pale. He had yet to face the truth and Cragen was scared for him, very scared.<p>

A/N: This was a dream I had. Let me know if you think it is story worthy. I promise it will not be as sad as you think. It is ultimately about faith, hope, and fate. It is all Olivia and Elliot!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Bound

Chapter 2

Cragen found Elliot not in the emergency department but instead standing outside the doors to the intensive care unit.

Elliot paused outside the massive double doors beside the intercom on the wall. His feet frozen to the spot. He knew the minute the doors opened he would have a new reality to face, one he would not be able to escape. He took a deep shaky breath as his hand paused over the intercom for the briefest of seconds before pushing down.

"May I help you?" A voice asked.

"Elliot Stabler for Olivia Benson," Elliot said his voice sounded strange and strained even to his own ears. The doors opened and still he hesitated to step forward. His feet weighted, his breath held, as he paused on the cusp of entering his own worst nightmare.

"Detective Stabler?" A young Asian man stood just inside the door. "Hi, thank you for coming. I am Olivia's doctor. Dr. Kim," the man said.

Elliot stared at him blankly.

Dr. Kim gestured to the room to the left. "Can we talk privately, first? I would like to update you on Olivia's condition,"

Cragen watched him disappear inside. Even if he went with him, Elliot would still be alone. Cragen sighed knowing this was yet another pain, another injustice that Elliot would have to survive solo. The only person who could really help him wasn't there anymore.

Elliot nodded and followed the doctor into the room, numbly. He only half listened to the doctor, everything coming out in snippets.

"Swelling to the brain,"

"Operate if worse,"

"Heart arrhythmias,"

"We don't know,"

"Chest tubes,"

"Advanced directive was very clear,"

"You're her appointed agent,"

"No brain activity,"

"Detective Stabler, do you have any questions?" Dr. Kim paused looking at Elliot's pale face in concern.

"I want to see her," Elliot whispered.

"Of course," Dr. Kim led Elliot down the hall. The rooms circled the nursing station allowing for close monitoring but very little in the way of privacy. Dr. Kim stopped outside room four. He stepped aside to let Elliot enter. "I'll let you have some privacy. If you need anything or have any questions, I will be at the nurses station,"

Elliot barely heard the words some part of his consciousness telling him to nod in response. He stepped across the threshold into the room. It was dim. There was a light steady hum in the background, the machines assisting Olivia, making their existence known. Elliot felt the tears slide down his cheeks unabated as he stared at her small figure in the bed. Her normally olive toned skin was a paler almost sickly yellow color. Tubing emerged from her throat, a plastic device wrapped around it holding the tube firmly in place. Her eyes were shut as if she were simply asleep. She didn't sleep like that. Elliot knew from countless nights in the crib that Olivia favored sleeping on her left side almost flat on her stomach.

He approached the bed carefully taking her hand in his. There was tape wrapped securely across her hand holding an intravenous line in place. Elliot didn't miss the one visibly out of place on her chest either. His fingers curled around her warm but limp hand. "Liv," he choked out. "I am so sorry,"

Elliot hurt in a way, until that moment, he hadn't been entirely sure was possible. He was dying inside. His chest physically ached and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms. How had they come to this place, to be like this?

"_Elliot," Cragen said sticking his head out the door of his office. "Come here,"_

"_You're in trouble," Munch stated laughing shooting a look over the desk at Cassidy who laughed as well._

_Elliot rolled his eyes as he got up from his desk and walked into the captain's office._

"_Hi," Olivia stood up extending her hand to Elliot as he entered the door. "I'm Olivia Benson,"_

_Elliot took her hand barely noticing the strength of her grip as his eyes met hers, big chocolate brown eyes, as a stray strand of dark hair fell forward across her cheek. Elliot felt the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. It was automatic, the smile, their connection. "Elliot, I am Elliot Stabler,"_

_Olivia grinned. "Hi Elliot Stabler,"_

Elliot's hand tightened on hers. "How am I ever going to let you go, Liv?"

Cragen found Munch, Fin, Nick, and Amanda hanging out in one of the waiting rooms nearby. "Hey,"

They all looked up.

"Is he here?" Fin asked.

Cragen nodded.

Munch sat quietly at the edge of his chair. "He is going to do this? I mean for once he is going to think about her first?"

Cragen sighed as he sat in one of the empty seat by Rollins. "I don't know, Munch. This is going to be hard for him,"

Munch laughed bitterly. "I think this is hard for Liv not Elliot,"

Amanda and Nick exchanged looks neither was used to the undercurrent of anger in Munch's tone.

Nick spoke up feeling as though they, he and Rollins, were out of place in this situation. "Rollins and I will head back to the station. We can handle things while you all are here,"

Cragen nodded his thanks as he stood up and shook Nick's hand. "Thank you, Nick. That would be great. I think it is going to be a long night,"

Fin watched the exchange before directing his attention back to his own partner who looked on the edge of something. Fin had never seen Munch so angry. It almost scared him. Though their was no love loss between Stabler and him, yet he felt sorry for Elliot because all of Munch's anger seemed directed straight at Elliot.

Elliot had carefully lowered the rail to Olivia' hospital bed, he crawled in next to her on the right side avoiding her left where the chest tubes were. He held himself carefully upright their fingers laced together. Elliot inhaled her, her scent had yet to be overtaken by the antiseptic smell of the hospital. Elliot rolled his tear stained face into her hair. "Please don't leave me, Olivia," Elliot pleaded softly. "I know I left you. I am so sorry for that. I just thought there would be more time. Time to make it up to you. Time to get my head on straight. Time to come back. I never meant to stay away for good. I thought about you everyday. I listened to every message. I replayed them over and over again just to hear your voice. I thought I had time that we had time," Elliot choked out. He closed his eyes before opening them to the ceiling. "God, please give me more time. Please, I need her. I need to tell her,"

A/N: This was not exactly the chapter I had planned but I am so delayed in posting it is crazy. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Coming up next, Munch lets out his anger on Elliot. Elliot must make a decision. And coming up in a couple of chapters, Alex's funeral.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Bound

Chapter 3

Munch stood up pacing after Cragen walked Rollins and Amarro out. His anger was building.

"You need to calm down, man," Fin said quietly watching Munch pace the length of the waiting room.

Munch narrowed his eyes at Fin. "You really think so? Since when are you Stabler's cheerleader?"

"I'm not. You know that," Fin sighed. "But I know he cares about Liv. More than he can even admit. Come on, we both know that,"

Munch snorted. "That kind of caring she could do without,"

Fin shook his head. "She wanted him to make this decision, Munch. We gotta honor her wishes,"

Munch gave Fin a look. "That is what I am going to do," he stated bluntly, as he walked out the door of the waiting room and headed toward Olivia's ICU room.

Elliot lay quietly on the bed with Olivia. His face still buried in her hair. He wanted to stay there forever with her in that moment where she was still with him. He heard the footsteps approach and his stomach tightened as he waited for the nurse to make him get out of the bed. The voice he heard surprised him though.

"Elliot?" Munch asked.

Elliot rolled back slightly looking over his shoulder at Munch.

"We need to talk," Munch said.

Elliot reluctantly disentangled himself from Olivia and slid off the bed. He squeezed her hand tightly before letting go. Elliot sighed heavily turning to face Munch.

Munch softened slightly looking at Elliot's tear stained face and red eyes.

"I can't," Elliot whispered shaking his head helplessly in Munch's direction.

"Yes, you can," Munch said sternly. "Olivia would not want this Elliot. Trapped in her body somewhere between life and death,"

"I can't let go of her," Elliot said softly a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Elliot, don't do this to her," Munch said.

Elliot shook his head.

'Damn it, Elliot," Munch said. "Haven't you hurt her enough?"

Elliot looked at his former colleague in surprise. "I had to leave Munch,"

"You think this is about Jenna," Munch laughed sarcastically. "This is isn't about Jenna, Elliot,"

"Then what is it about?" Elliot asked his voice rising.

"I have watched you hurt her for the last twelve years and I will be damned if I let you do it again," Munch glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked angrily.

"You really want to know? Okay. You made her dependent on you. You gave her just enough to make her fall in love with you. You jerked her around for twelve fucking years messing up every chance she had for happiness. You made her the one to save you, be there for you, and love you. She wasted twelve years waiting for you. You stayed in your sorry excuse for a marriage out of what some **misplaced sense of obligation**. Yeah, you were the good Catholic family man but you were also the asshole of a human being who played with his partners feelings. If that wasn't enough you left her after twelve years without a fucking goodbye. You fucking broke her. Was it worth it?" Munch ranted. "Do you know what the last six months has been like for her?"

Elliot was speechless his mind reeling at Munch's admission.

Munch glared at him. "You owe her this Elliot. You let go of her. You don't need to be the same asshole in her death that you were in her life,"

"**I love her**," Elliot spat. "**I have always fucking loved her**. I had children, Munch. I was scared. You have no idea how hard it was not to cross that line but I could not do that to her. I forced myself to bury those feeling because they scared the shit out of me. If I lost her, I just could not lose her. I never wanted to leave her but I could not come back to that job. Jenna's death brought everything that I never wanted to deal with to the surface. I was coming back to her Munch. I wrote her a letter a week ago trying to put it all into words. **I love her so much**," Elliot said his voice breaking.

"Then let her go," Munch whispered.

Elliot broke down sobbing his whole body shaking.

Munch crossed the room wrapping his arms around Elliot. "We will be right here, Elliot. We love her, too,"

Elliot's hands dug into Munch's back as he clung to him for support. Munch and Elliot were interrupted moments later by Fin knocking softly at the room's entrance. "We good in here?" Fin asked hesitantly.

"No," Elliot whispered shaking his head. "I am never going to be good again,"

Munch patted his back. "I think we should tell the doctor,"

Elliot hung his head but did not protest as Munch left the room to find Olivia's physician.

Fin studied Elliot's defeated posture. "She loved you, still," Fin said softly.

Elliot raised his head looking at Fin. "She must have hated me for leaving,"

Fin smiled softly. "That was never a possibility, El. Never,"

Munch came back into the room with Olivia's physician.

Elliot walked over to Olivia grasping her hand tightly sure he would leave a bruise he was holding it that tight.

The doctor approached Elliot placing his hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Stabler, I need to tell you and your friends something,"

Elliot looked up at the doctor, defeated.

"I am very sorry. The technician mixed up Olivia's EEG with another patient," The doctor said. "We made a mistake. Again, I am very sorry,"

"What?" Elliot said confused.

"Ms. Benson is not brain dead. She is still very sick but not brain dead," The doctor repeated.

"Oh my God," Fin exclaimed his heart thumping at how close to possibly killing her that they had come. Would she have survived being off the vent? "Fuck," he muttered.

Munch looked stunned.

Elliot leaned down to Olivia whispering into her ear. "**You come back to me, Liv. Please, fight Olivia. I need you**,"

A/N: So, Olivia is not brain dead but she is still very sick. Will she come back to him? Thank you for reading and reviewing. Lots and lots of emotion ahead if you want.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own Law and Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create

Bound

Chapter 4

"Are you kidding me?" Fin asked incredulously. "You mixed up the results? What kind of hospital are you running here? What would have happened to her if we pulled that tube? You wanna tell us?"

The doctor quietly waited for Fin to finish his rant before answering. "I don't know, honestly. We trial patients all the time trying to decide when to extubate them. Sometimes we are successful and sometimes we have to put them back on the ventilator,"

"Sometimes?" Fin continued. "Liv needs better than sometimes. We are transferring her,"

Munch raised his eyebrows at Fin and stepped back as a man in blue scrubs entered the room.

Elliot also looked up as the man approached Olivia's bed and began to look at the machine she was hooked up to. The man cleared his throat. "I think we can try to extubate her. She is breathing over the machine now and the nurses have weaned some of her sedation down,"

"What does that mean?" Elliot asked.

The man began explaining to Elliot what that meant as he was the respiratory therapist for the ICU. Munch and Fin came closer to listen. The doctor concurred with the respiratory therapist that at this point it was a good time to trial extubation. "Unless you want to transfer Ms. Benson?" Olivia's physician asked looking at Elliot but glancing over at Fin who was still fuming, arms crossed.

Elliot's hand tightened over Olivia's. "I don't think it is a good idea to move her unless absolutely necessary. I don't want anything to happen to her," Elliot knew from living with Kathy all those years that moving patients around anymore than necessary could be dangerous. "I will be staying here with her from now on," Elliot said.

Fin nodded his emphatic agreement.

The respiratory therapist nodded as well and left the room to get a couple of supplies.

"Fin and I will be in the waiting area," Munch said as he looked over at Elliot's concerned face. "We will be here for as long as you need us,"

Elliot nodded at Munch. He rubbed his face with his free hand. "Thanks,"

"She's tough. She'll can pull through," Fin said awkwardly patting Elliot's back. "This is our first good sign,"

Elliot couldn't help but smile a little knowing how little Fin put into signs that he needed Olivia to be okay almost as much as Elliot needed her to be okay.

Munch stepped up once Fin walked out the door. "I'm still mad," he said quietly.

Elliot looked at him. "I know,"

Munch sighed. "I know you love her,"

"I do," Elliot whispered.

"You know me, Elliot," Munch said looking at him earnestly. "I am not really one for positivity or having faith. Never been much good at it but damn it if you get a second chance if that happens don't fuck it up,"

Elliot looked at Olivia as he responded to Munch. "If I get a second chance with her, to be with her, to tell her. God is my witness, I will not fuck it up,"

Munch nodded. "El?"

"Yeah?" Elliot said breaking his gaze from Olivia.

"Watch these people. I am going to do some investigating. I don't trust them," Munch looked around suspiciously. "You never know what kind of agenda they may have,"

Elliot grinned genuinely and he wished with his whole heart that Olivia could hear this diatribe about her health care team. She would laugh her ass off.

"I got it covered Munch," Elliot said smiling at his colleague.

Munch nodded as he backed out of the room giving Elliot a mock salute and the physician a suspicious look.

Elliot squeezed Olivia's hand. "He is truly crazy, Liv. I am guessing you're gonna have a lot of stories to tell me when you wake up," he whispered as he leaned over her.

The respiratory therapist returned along with Olivia's bedside nurse. The respiratory therapist deflated the balloon holding her tube in place and carefully undid the device holding Olivia's tube in place. He pulled the tube in one fluid motion quickly placing her onto oxygen. Olivia had been breathing over the ventilator and now with the tube out took her first unsupported breath.

"What's next?" Elliot asked as he finally took a breath himself when he watched Olivia's chest rise.

"We continue decreasing her sedation and wait for her to wake up. We continue to monitor the chest tube drainage and her cardiac status. I ordered another head CT scan for the morning so we can evaluate if the swelling is decreasing. It is watch and see now Mr. Stabler," Olivia's doctor said. He left the room with the respiratory therapist and Olivia's nurse.

Elliot pulled a chair close to the bed and lowered the railing so he could be as close as possible to her as he began talking to her.

"I have missed you so much, Liv. These past couple of months have been pretty bad. I am guessing you're gonna be pretty pissed when you wake up," Elliot sighed. "I know you must hate me for leaving, for not calling. I want to try to explain that to you because I know I just know somewhere in there you can hear me. I am so sorry for leaving you to deal with everything after Sister Peg and Jenna. I just couldn't deal with it. Not with IAB, not with coming back. I never intended not to come back to you though. I left the unit but not you Liv. It was never that. I wanted to answer the phone to talk to you but I knew I would come back if I talked to you and I just can't do it anymore. Not SVU. I can't. I was in a really dark place after the shooting one that I needed help to get out of. I actually went to a shrink and not one ordered by the department. Everything was a mess after I left, I finally had to deal with everything I put off for years dealing with starting with my mess of a marriage," Elliot sighed. "I want to tell you everything,"

A/N: Elliot spills his heart. Does Olivia hear him? Does she progress? Hope you like the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Bound

Chapter 5

Elliot was glad when everyone left them alone in the room. He was glad to have at least one machine removed from her. He stared at their joined hands laying against the white sheets of her hospital bed. Her hand looked so small, so fragile. He had never thought of Olivia in that way. She had always been his partner, his strong and capable partner. Hell, there had been times he seriously thought she might kick his ass. He shifted grabbing the back of the hospital chair and pulling it closer to her bed.

"I don't know if you can hear me but I am going to talk," Elliot started. "Then maybe when you wake up you won't be so pissed at me. I am guessing what you want to know most is why I didn't keep in touch, why I didn't return your calls. That day in the bull pen, I was in shock. I couldn't believe I killed a child. I killed a kid, Liv. My daughter's age," Elliot's voice cracked. "I was trying to take her down, stop her from hurting anyone. I wasn't aiming for that shot to kill her. I kept checking for her pulse thinking something must be wrong. I must be missing something. I couldn't have really killed her. Then Cragen was pulling me in the office and I didn't hear a word when he took my gun. I didn't even go home when I left. I just wandered around. Eventually, I had to go home. I didn't tell Kathy for days. Days, Liv. I just couldn't say the words like I couldn't hear your voice. It was pretty bad," Elliot stopped as the nurse came in to check Olivia's vitals.

Once she left the room, he started again. "When Cragen called me and said he thought IAB would clear me in a couple of days I panicked. The thought of going back to the station, to the bull pen was overwhelming. I don't know Liv, I guess I wasn't ready and I didn't think I would ever be ready. I thought at least things would be better at home but they weren't. Kathy and I stopped talking, we didn't even fight. In the end, she asked me to leave and I was happy. Actually, happy to walk out the door of my twenty something year marriage. I went to stay at my mom's for awhile. I bet that surprises you," Elliot squeezed her fingers. "She told me you came to see her. Why didn't you tell me that. I mean I kind of guessed that day in the court room but you never said. I think we both never said a lot of things. I guess that goes back to the reason I couldn't call beyond just hearing your voice and knowing I would come running back if you asked, if you needed. I also was scared Olivia. Scared because it would be the first time between us with no taboo's no barriers. I was getting divorced and we were no longer partners. I was afraid of what I would do or say. I didn't really know it at the time. But I realized it later and that is why I wrote you that letter. The letter you never got because you are here. But you are going to get it and read it. I hope it will make sense to you. I hope it will let you know how much I love you, how long I have loved you," he squeezed her fingers again. "God, I just want to hear your voice so bad even if it is just to call me an ass,"

Elliot sighed bringing their joined hands to his mouth, he kissed hers. "I love you, Olivia. You are going to wake up and hear that. I need you to wake up and hear that," he closed his eyes. "Please,"

The respiratory therapist came in adjusting Olivia's oxygen. "You should continue to talking to her. People say it helps,"

"Yeah," Elliot said softly.

"Yeah. They do. The patient, themselves. It just helps," The therapist said.

Elliot felt it so lightly that at first he thought is was his imagination but it wasn't. Her fingers moved against his. "Liv," he said standing up.

The therapist looked over at her.

"She moved her hand," Elliot said.

"Talk to her," The therapist said peeking his head out the door and gesturing to the physician. "We need you in here,"

"Liv, I am right here. Come on," Elliot gently cajoled. He watched as her eyes fluttered under her closed lids. "Please, Liv,"

The doctor came into the room. "Ms. Benson, can you open your eyes?"

Olivia's eyes fluttered open briefly then closed. She repeated the motion several times before her eyes opened completely.

"Ms. Benson, you are at Mercy Hospital. You were in a car accident three nights ago. You are in the ICU. Do you understand?"

Olivia looked at the doctor. Her lips parted. "Accident?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, a car accident,"

Olivia closed her eyes and opened them again. "After the airport,"

The doctor nodded.

"Alex?" Olivia whispered looking straight at Elliot standing beside the doctor.

He shook his head softly.

Olivia started to shake, a hoarse sob emitting from her throat. "No, no, no," she whispered.

Elliot slipped his arms around her careful of the wires and tubes. "I know. I am so sorry, Olivia,"

Olivia cried in his arms.

The doctor stepped out giving them some privacy while he instructed the nurse to order some new blood work on Olivia.

Olivia reached up with a trembling hand pulling the nasal cannula from her nose. She sniffled trying to catch her breath.

Elliot reached for the tissue box at her bedside. He handed her the tissue. She was still trembling in his arms. He stroked her back softly trying not to jostle anything.

"When?" she whispered looking at him as she clutched the tissues.

"At the scene," he answered honestly.

Her face crumbled and he pulled her back into his arms.

A/N: Thank you for reading. I am truly sorry for the lack of updates. I do know where I am going with all my stories I just have to find time to write it and that is why I haven't gotten to update as frequently as I would like. Funny thing is that I already have all the chapters and endings in my head, it is just getting them onto paper! I will really try to be better. Also a reader has given me feedback that my endings seem a little abrupt. I will say that I intended right from the start to end One Snowy Night just as I did but I received some e-mails from other readers urging me to finish my other stories. I think because of that I may have rushed the ending on some of my stories. I have decided to instead take my time and stick with my original ideas for the stories. That may mean it takes a little bit longer to finish but I am hoping for the best end product. I will try to update more but between a forty hour plus work week, full time school, and personal stuff it can be hard to get those updates out. I will do my best! I am very appreciative of everyone who takes the time to read my stories, comment, or compliment!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Bound

Chapter 6

Olivia trembled in Elliot's arms as sobs wracked her body. She could not believe that Alex was dead. She could remember picking her up at the airport just as clear as if had happened ten minutes ago. Her chest ached as she picture Alex's face smiling at her from the passenger's seat of the car. They had been talking about how happy she was to be back in the United States. She had been so excited to be home. Olivia's sobs quieted slowly but the throb in her chest continued. She slowly pulled back from Elliot, pushing him away. She didn't even bother to wipe her tear stained eyes as she looked up at him. "What are you doing here?"

Elliot swallowed hard. "I am your designated decision maker, Liv."

Olivia shook her head. "I should have known. Someone told you I was dying so now you show."

"It wasn't like that," Elliot whispered.

"Yes, Elliot. It is just like that," Olivia said bluntly. "Leave."

"I am not leaving, Liv," Elliot replied, determined.

Olivia glared at him, damn stubborn, son of a bitch. "You left without a word. Nothing. You were my partner for twelve years. My best friend. Nothing, El. How could you do that?" Olivia voice cracked slightly but she refused to cry. She didn't think she had anymore tears left.

"I am sorry, Olivia. I was in a really bad place," Elliot said not moving from side.

"A bad place, El. Really?" Olivia asked sarcastically. "Well, I was in a bad place, too. I lost something that day, too!"

"I know!" Elliot replied heatedly. "I know that I fucked up!"

"And if this hadn't happened? Would you be here, talking to me?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I sent you a letter. Three days before your accident," Elliot said. "To explain."

Olivia closed her eyes. She felt like shit, all over. She just could not do this right now. She opened her eyes, looking at him wearily. "I need to rest, El," Olivia whispered her fingers reaching upward for her necklace. She rubbed her bare neck panic setting in. "Where's my necklace?" Olivia asked, panicked.

Elliot scanned the room quickly. "They probably locked it up, Liv."

"I want my necklace," Olivia whispered. For months, it had been her only reminder of him, of them.

"Okay, I will find out. Don't worry," Elliot said. He quickly walked out of the room to talk with the nurse.

Olivia bit down hard on her lower lip. She felt ridiculous sending Elliot chasing after the necklace that he gave her after telling him to leave. She wanted him to stay more than anything but she was still so hurt. She couldn't see him from her bedside so she sank back down onto the hospital bed, wincing at the pain in her side.

The physician came back into her room with another staff member. The second staff member kneeled beside her bed in the floor studying something before standing. "Olivia, we are going to remove your chest tube. Your chest x-ray looks good from this morning. I will need to get some things and then we can proceed."

Olivia's physician looked at her. "Do you have any questions, Olivia? The PA will do this rather quickly and you should feel better."

Olivia nodded. "No, I am fine."

Elliot came back in her room at the same time as the PA. They almost bumped into one another. Elliot barely noticed as he walked to Olivia's bedside clutching his Semper Fi medal.

Olivia's physician smiled at her. "I will check on you later."

The physicians assistant continued to work, setting up a work station for the procedure.

Elliot silently handed her the necklace.

Olivia looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. She was so tired and weak that she would never get it on by herself. "Can you please put it on?"

Elliot nodded slipping the chain carefully around her neck and under her hair. His fingers grazed her skin leaving goosebumps in his wake.

"Okay. I am ready Olivia, if your are?" The PA questioned.

Olivia nodded nervously.

The PA looked at Elliot, questioningly. "Is your friend staying with you?"

Olivia looked at Elliot. She needed him even though she was pissed as hell but she couldn't find the words to say it.

"I am staying," Elliot said, reading her expression, just like that, like no time had passed.

The PA lifted Olivia's gown over her stomach leaving her breast still covered.

Elliot winced when he saw the bruises that decorated her abdomen, deep blues and purples spread across her abdomen. He looked at the tube protruding from her side and felt worse. He reached down wrapping his fingers around hers as best he could with the cast over her wrist. He immediately felt her fingers grip his, tightly.

"When I tell you, take a deep breath in and then let it out as I remove the tube," The PA instructed as he cut the sutures holding the tube in place.

Olivia licked her dry lips, nervously. "Okay," she said, wincing again at the tugging on her already battered body.

Elliot leaned down over her, cupping her cheek and gently turning her face away from the doctor toward him.

Olivia dark brown eyes locked on his. She waited for the PA's instruction, not breaking eye contact with Elliot. It hurt when she took the deep breath in and hurt even worse when she exhaled as the PA pulled the tube. Olivia gritted her teeth together until she felt Elliot's lips warm and soft graze her forehead followed by her nose followed by her mouth. His touch was light and quick but completely distracted her from the PA suturing. She was stunned as her lips continued to tingle post contact. She wasn't prepared at all for that.

Elliot smiled softly at her. The touch had been instinctive like breathing. Her mouth under his had felt incredibly right even with the quickness of the kiss. Her mouth had soft, pliant, and just so damn right underneath his. Even if she kicked his ass later, it had been worth it. As his thumb grazed the length of her lower lip, he watched her eyes widen.

"All done, Olivia," The PA announced as he stepped back placing her gown back over her abdomen.

Olivia nodded, breaking eye contact momentarily with Elliot who had straightened up and lifted his thumb from her mouth. Olivia was surprised by how much she missed that little touch.

The PA left them alone in the room.

Elliot studied her face, quietly. "Are you okay?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. I am not okay," Olivia voice cracked.

"Liv," Elliot whispered. " What can I do?"

Olivia shook her head again as hot tears made their way down her cheeks. " I am so mad at you," she choked out.

"I know," Elliot whispered. "I am so sorry, Liv."

"It's not fair. I can't even be mad at you," Olivia whispered hoarsely. "I hate how much I need you right now. I hate it."

Elliot walked over to her bed. "Olivia, please," Elliot implored.

Olivia looked at him. She had moved past his leaving. She had been okay with it. She had been so sure of that until now. Now, it was like it was all happening again. She needed to push him away. She could not go through the hell of losing him again if things got to tough for him. She remembered all the nights after his departure when she left the station and came home, crying herself to sleep. Missing him, missing them. It was like a piece of her died the day that Cragen said he wasn't coming back. It had taken forever to get past that pain. She opened her mouth to her him to leave, to get the hell out. "Elliot," Olivia started. "Please...just...don't leave."

Elliot reached for her again wrapping her tightly in his arms. Elliot buried his face in her neck. "Never. I will never leave you again, Olivia."

Olivia nodded, her head pressed against his. She could hardly believe the words that came out of her mouth, the desparate need for him. It was always there, she didn't know who she had been kidding beside herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU.

Bound

Chapter 7

Elliot could hear the arguing from out in the hall. Olivia's hoarse voice escalating as she argued with her physician.

"I don't care what you have to do. I will be leaving. Sign me out or don't. It doesn't matter." Olivia said as she moved to the edge of the bed. "I am not missing my best friend's funeral."

"What's going on?" Elliot asked as he stepped into Olivia's room. They had moved out of the ICU into a private room only last night.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Olivia slapped the newspaper down onto the hospital bed.

"Liv…" Elliot started, sitting the two coffees down on to the bedside tray.

"Don't Liv, me." Olivia retorted her eyes filled with a miserable combination of grief and anger.

Elliot looked over at Olivia's doctor. "Give us a minute, please?"

The physician nodded before looking back at Olivia. "You can leave Ms. Benson, but it will be against physician's orders."

Olivia nodded. "I understand."

"Olivia," Elliot sat on the bed next to her. "I wasn't going to keep this from you."

"Really?" Olivia turned to face him. She blinked against the watery tears threatening to emerge.

"Really." Elliot said. "Olivia, you cannot go to the funeral."

"Fuck you, Elliot." Olivia said as the tears slid down her face. "I am going. I called Casey."

Elliot's gut tightened. "Olivia, this is a bad idea. You were in the ICU last night. You wrist is broken, your leg is broken, you have broken ribs, and you haven't even been out of this bed."

"This is Alex, Elliot. Alex." Olivia shook her head. "I have to go," she choked out.

Elliot ran his hand down his face. He knew that he was not winning this argument. "Okay."

Olivia's face registered her obvious surprise at Elliot's easy acquiesce. She wiped the tears from her face with the back of her uninjured hand.

"I take you. You stay with me. You listen to me." Elliot said, his voice leaving no room for argument.

"I am not a child, Elliot." Olivia snapped.

"No. You're not so don't act like one. Alex would not want you to make yourself sick. She would want you to take care of yourself." Elliot replied.

Olivia knew he was right. Alex would be missed as hell at her. "Okay." Olivia whispered.

"I am not losing you, Liv." Elliot whispered as he turned to look at her. He gently wiped at a tear making its way down her cheek. "Let me take care of you. Let me help you. Let us do this together."

Olivia nodded. She swallowed hard. "I don't understand, Elliot. Why? Why, Alex?"

Elliot shook his head. "I don't know. I am just so thankful that you are here. So damn thankful that I am not going to you're funeral." Elliot's voice cracked on last sentence.

Olivia met his eyes. His blue eyes that were looking at her with a frank honesty that shook her to her core.

"I am not going to be sorry about that, Liv." Elliot whispered, never breaking eye contact with her.

"El," Olivia whispered.

Elliot's chest hurt with that small utterance, the pained expression on her face. Before he could even think he had slid his arms around her pulling her onto his lap. He was careful as he could possible be with her.

Olivia ignored the pain that accompanied Elliot's actions. She ignored the part of her brain that screed this was not appropriate. Instead, she slipped her broken wrist and uninjured arm around his neck holding onto him, sinking into him. Olivia shut out everything, but the comfort of his arms surrounding her. Her face nestled into the warmth of his neck. It was heaven giving into the hidden desires, wants, and needs that she had spent 12 plus years fighting. Letting him comfort her, letting him hold her was like giving in to the undertow, everything else disappeared.

Casey Novak stood at the door taking in the scene before her. She knew Elliot would be here. Fin and Munch had filled her in. She was angry with Elliot. His disappearance had nearly destroyed Olivia. Casey had watched her attempts to conceal her hurt and pain at the abruptness of Elliot's exit. She sighed as she watched them. Olivia enveloped in Elliot's arms, on his lap. It was intimate, but then again what wasn't between the two of them. Casey knew there was so much more between Elliot and Olivia then their partnership and friendship. The rumor mill surrounding the detectives circulated from the courts all the way to major case. Casey knew Olivia was in love with her Elliot and she knew Elliot was in love with Olivia. Casey had never seen two people fight something so hard, always on the cusp of colliding. She shook her head before softly clearing her throat. "Olivia. Elliot." Casey said.

Olivia lifted her head from Elliot's neck. "Casey."

"Hey," Casey said. She dropped a duffel bag on the floor. "I brought you some clothes."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks."

Casey nodded at Elliot. "Hey."

"Hey, Casey." Elliot said his hands still curved protectively around Olivia's waist.

Olivia shifted. "I should get dressed." Olivia slipped off Elliot's lap. She stood balancing on one leg. Her vision swam and her muscles weak from non-use rebelled.

Elliot caught her before she fell. "Liv," he whispered.

"I'm okay." Olivia said. Her voice was soft and weak.

Elliot shook his head, his eyes meeting Casey's over Olivia's head. "You changing in the bathroom?"

Casey nodded.

Elliot reached down scooping Olivia up into his arms as he carried her to the bathroom.

A protest was on the tip of her tongue, but truly she could not argue with him. Her body was rebelling against her, her head dropping onto his chest. She didn't have the strength to fight it.

Elliot carefully placed Olivia down on the toilet. Casey followed them into the bathroom carrying the duffel. Elliot looked over at her. "You sure you're good with this?"

Casey nodded.

"I'll be right outside." Elliot said as her looked down at Olivia. Her normal caramel colored skin was a pale yellowish color that had him worried. "Call me if she…"

"I got it, Elliot. I won't let anything happen to her." Casey said. He looked almost as haggard as Olivia. His face was pale, his eyes clouded with worry. "I promise."

Elliot nodded.

Casey quietly shut the door. She looked down at her friend who had never looked so frail. "Liv?"

Olivia teeth sank into her lower lip. A tear slipped down her face. "He came back, Case. He came back."

A/N: An emotional day for the 1-6, and a turning point for Olivia and Elliot as the walls that were carefully constructed during their 12 year partnership come tumbling down.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU.

Bound

Chapter 8

"_I love you in a place where there is no time and space_

_I love you for my life you are a friend of mine_

_And when my life is over remember when we were together"_

_ Karen Carpenter, A Song for You_

Casey opened the door of the bathroom to a solemn crowd. Elliot stood leaning against the opposite wall with Munch and Fin next to him. Casey gave them a small smile that didn't quite match her red-rimmed eyes. "Hey boys," she whispered.

Munch came over and engulfed her in a hug. "Always good to see you, Novak."

Elliot walked past them into the bathroom to find Olivia sitting there staring at the bathroom wall. He kneeled down, taking her hand in his. He squeezed her icy fingers. "Liv," Elliot whispered.

Olivia turned to give him a watery smile. "Are we really doing this El?"

Elliot nodded as his thumb reached out to swipe at a tear sliding down her cheek. "Yeah, Liv. We are."

Olivia nodded. She grabbed at the bathroom counter to stand up.

Elliot shook his head. He slipped one arm around her back and the other underneath her knees. "Hang on." He instructed as he lifted her to his arms. Elliot carried her out of the bathroom to find everyone waiting for them.

Munch stood next to Casey with his arm slung across her shoulder. Her head leaned into the cove between his chest and shoulder. Her fingers were laced through Fin's hand that was standing on the other side of her. Amanda Rollins stood just inside the doorway with Nick Amaro at her side.

Elliot's grip tightened on Olivia as he studied their somber little group. This could have so easily been her funeral that they were attending. He worked his jaw as he tried to get rid of the choking feeling in his throat caused by that thought.

"Detective Stabler?" The voice came from the doorway as a young twenty something redhead pushed a wheelchair into the room.

Elliot nodded at her. "Thank you, Jessica. Olivia, this is Jessica. She was your case manager and got us this wheelchair."

"Thank you," Olivia said.

Jessica smiled. "I have crutches too, but I am not sure how easy it will be for you to use them with a broken right wrist and broken left leg. May be a bit difficult."

"It will be fine," Olivia reassured. She looked up at Elliot. "Maybe I should try that now?"

"Maybe you should try the wheelchair." Elliot said.

Olivia frowned at him.

"Please, Liv." His voice was softer and less authoritative this time.

Olivia acquiesced. "Okay."

Fin moved to get the wheelchair and pushed it forward. "First class service, Ms. Benson." Fin joked, but his smile did not quite mesh with the sadness in his eyes.

"Thank you, Fin." Olivia said softly as Elliot lowered her gently into the chair.

Fin and Elliot exchanged looks over Olivia's head. Fin sighed and let go of the back of the wheelchair. This was not an argument that he was having with Stabler today. He looked over and caught Amanda's eyes. She smiled at him and he stepped out of Stabler's way.

They exited the hospital together as a group.

"Cabs?" Casey questioned as the wind blew her long strawberry strands around her face. She pulled her black trench tight around her.

Munch shook his head. "I brought my car."

"Me, too." Amanda nodded. "Fin and Nick can ride to the church with me."

"Casey, Elliot, and Liv can come with me. I have a bigger trunk anyway." Munch stated, teasingly patting the wheelchair.

Amaro nodded as he hoisted Olivia's new crutches up slightly. "Sounds like a plan."

Munch and Amanda headed to the hospital's parking garage to pick up the cars while the others waited, ducking back inside the hospital's lobby as the wind and cold picked up outside.

A short time later, Olivia and Elliot were sitting in the back of Munch's old four-door sedan. A car that was not unlike the cars they usually drove at the station house. Olivia's hand trailed along the dark worn leather seat material as she stared out the window watching the city scenery pass by. She pressed her face to the glass and closed her eyes.

"_No, how are you really doing?" Alex had on her game face as she stared at Olivia from across the seat._

"_Fine. This is a great opportunity, Alex." Olivia said._

"_Yes. It is." Alex replied. "It is okay to be a little sad too, Olivia."_

"_Why would I be sad?" Olivia rolled her eyes at her friend._

"_Because you miss Stabler." Alex said, bluntly._

"_No," Olivia said. "Elliot made his choice. I am happy for him. He needed out and this was the way to do it."_

_Alex looked over at with a narrowed stare, her black glasses slipping down her narrow nose. "Never lie to a lawyer, Olivia. It is bad practice. You will always get caught."_

"_I'm not lying." Olivia said._

"_Really? Could you maybe trying looking at your best friend when you say that." Alex said as they came to a stop at the light._

"_I miss him so much." Olivia said, her voice breaking a little._

"_I know." Alex reached over to squeeze her fingers. "He misses you, too."_

_Olivia snorted. "How would you know that? All his calls and letters?"_

"_He is in love with you, Olivia. So yes right now, I know he is missing you like hell." Alex said, softly._

_Olivia turned to her in stunned silence. No one had ever dared to say the words before. "Alex…"_

It was the last thing Olivia remembered before everything went black. She wiped at the silent tears rolling down her cheeks with the back of her hand.

Elliot looked down at their hands resting together on the leather seat. His fingers curled around her that looked so frail sticking out the hard white cast. He squeezed her fingers. He knew she was hurting. He hated that there was nothing to make this better, there would be no midnight reveal on a dark back road that would say this was a hoax. Not this time.

"_Should I be mad?" Alex teased as she looked over the game board at him._

"_No," he laughed._

"_I am not mad." Alex smiled. "Its always, Olivia."_

"_What is always, Olivia?" Elliot said not looking up._

"_The one you protect. It will always be her."_

_Elliot looked up at her. "It was instinct, Alex. I yelled for all of us to get down."_

"_I know, but you covered her." Alex reminded him._

"_She's my partner." Elliot said._

"_Hmmm." Alex said as she debated her next move on the board._

"_Hmmm, what?" Elliot questioned. "I'm married."_

_Alex looked up at him, eyebrow arched. _

"_It is my job to have her back, Alex." Elliot said, his tone defensive._

"_Never said it wasn't." Alex said, quietly._

"_I will always protect her." Elliot said, bluntly._

"_Above everything?" Alex asked._

"_Yes," Elliot replied, without hesitancy. His face changed, growing pale at his own admission._

"_You ever ask yourself why?" Alex did not look at him as she asked. She could sense his confusion and anger. The energy in the room charged with anticipation._

"_I can't." Elliot whispered._

_Alex looked up at him, at the pained expression on his face. "One day you will have to Elliot."_

_The knock at the door startled them both._

Elliot closed his eyes, remembering Olivia walking through the door to greet them both. She had been so happy to see Alex back. His fingers squeezed hers harder. Why had it been so hard to admit this back then?

Munch steered the car through the intersection, looking at the backseat where Olivia and Elliot sat. He didn't miss their hand holding, it brought a smile to his face.

"_You think they ever fool around?" Munch grinned at the ADA as they sorted through files._

"_Who?" Alex asked never lifting her head from the box she was in._

"_Liv and El." Munch said, grinning._

_Alex lifted her head, her blonde locks falling in her face. Her black rim glasses were half way down her nose. "No."_

_Munch looked over at Olivia and Elliot laughing together. Elliot reached over Olivia grabbing her coffee of her hand to take a swig. Olivia slapped his shoulder._

"_That would be much easier for them if they did. If that was all that was there." Alex said, softly._

_Munch looked back at her. "I know."_

"_I worry about her. I worry about them." Alex sat down in the hard plastic chair._

"_Me, too." Munch's answer was surprisingly sober._

_Alex cupped her face in her chin, sighing. "You know we can't even help them."_

_Munch nodded. "No, we can't. They are headed for a world of hurt."_

"_Years of therapy," Alex said._

_Munch smiled. "Maybe they will get their happy ending."_

_Alex grinned at him. "Are you a romantic, John?"_

_He laughed. "Maybe I'll show you sometime. If your lucky."_

_Alex laughed hard, her eyes filling with tears. She reached over to place a hand over hi arm. "I would be very lucky, John."_

John blinked behind his dark glasses against the stinging sensation in his eyes as he pulled into the church's parking lot. "Okay, kiddies we are here," he intoned with none of his usual joviality.

Olivia looked up at the huge church and the large group of people filing inside. She could not remember the last time she was in church.

Casey opened her car door and stepped outside. Elliot joined her at Olivia's door.

Olivia swung her legs out careful being sure not to hit her cast. She took in the massive stones steps. "I need my crutches."

Elliot twisted to lock back at the church and then at her. "No. I will carry you."

"You're not carrying me, Elliot." Olivia's voice had an edge to it.

"Thanks, guys." Munch said as he joined them. "It's just like being at the station house."

"Munch!"

John turned at the sound of the familiar voice to see Brian Cassidy approaching a toddler balanced on his hip. John smiled at his former partner. It was good to see old faces.

"Hey, man." Brian hugged John with one arm. "How are you?"

"I mean it Elliot." Olivia said, her tone now very sharp.

Brian looked at John and then over to the two of them arguing. "It is just like the station house."

"That's what I said," Munch laughed.

Olivia and Elliot both looked up at him.

Brian waved at both of them.

Olivia forced a weak smile and Elliot frowned at Cassidy. He never liked that idiot and the fact that idiot had slept with Olivia still pissed him off. Even if it was one drunken night, he had to endure watching Cassidy pine over Olivia for months before he had the good sense to transfer. Elliot wasn't surprised Cassidy wanted more. Elliot knew even then that Olivia was beautiful. What had surprised him was his own annoyance with the incident. His jealousy. He had just as relived as Liv when Cassidy transferred. He hated knowing he had been with her. Hated it.

"Hi Brian," Olivia said. "Is this your son?"  
>Brian smiled, proudly as hoisted the two-year-old up. "Caleb."<p>

Olivia smiled.

Brian eyes glowed with pride and his smile widened as a cute curly haired blonde approached. "This is my wife Morgan."

Munch extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Morgan."

She smiled, showing bilateral dimples. "John Munch. You have no idea," she grinned.

Elliot extended his hand greeting Brian's wife and son. He smiled at the adorable toddler who reminded him a great deal of a younger Eli. He looked back at Olivia and sighed. He broached her again.

"Liv. You promised." Elliot said.

Olivia sighed. Her head hurt and she really did want to make a scene. Truthfully, she didn't want to argue with Elliot either. "Okay," she said, quietly. "Only up the steps."

Elliot nodded.

Nick, Fin, and Amanda had joined them at the car. Quick introductions of Morgan and Brian Cassidy were made to Nick and Amanda.

Elliot pushed Olivia ahead of the group to the stairs. He was grateful to move to the paved walkway that made pushing the wheelchair easier. It would have been easier to carry her, he thought. He looked down at her. She looked so small sitting in the chair that he wanted to scoop her up and hold her in his arms. Safe from everything.

"Elliot Stabler!" This time it was Elliot who turned toward the familiar voice. Elliot smiled as he saw Bobby Goren and Alex Eames approaching them from Major Case.

"Hi, Olivia." Bobby greeted her, extending his hand.

Olivia smiled at the pair of detectives that worked with Alex when she was the briefly covering ADA for Major Case. She and Elliot had run into Alex and Bobby from time to time when cases interwove or there were big police functions. She liked them both.

"Need some help?" Bobby offered as they reached the stairs.

Elliot nodded. "I got her. Can you get the chair?"

Olivia sucked back her embarrassment as Elliot scooped her up. She watched Bobby hold the chair and lift it under his shoulder with no problem.

Elliot was hesitant to put her down as they stood at the church's entrance at the top of the steps. It was a thick crowd filled with every person who had come in contact or worked with Alex Cabot. He saw Jack McCoy flanked by Langdon and Carver. Melinda and Huang stood talking to his friend Mike from Major Case. He was doubtful they could get the chair up the aisle.

Bobby sensing his hesitation shrugged, depositing the chair to the side. "We can stow it out here."

Elliot looked at Olivia.

She nodded. "Okay."

Elliot smiled at her. "Thank you." Then he surprised her with a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"Elliot, Olivia," Don Cragen said stepping up to them. He smiled at Olivia. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, Cap." Olivia said.

"I am not really that anymore, am I? "Don gently reminded her.

"You will always be that, Don." Olivia whispered her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Eames stepped into view. She indicated a row of seat where Bobby was sitting. "We saved a place when you're ready."

Elliot nodded as they followed her. Cragen was behind them with his arm around Casey's waist as she sniffled into a tissue. Munch and Fin walked together followed closely by Amanda and Nick. Brian, his son, and his wife followed close behind.

Olivia sat beside Elliot in the pew. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and she dropped her head onto his chest as the preacher started the ceremony.

A/N: Next up, the gravesite, a gathering, and an emotional night for Olivia and Elliot if readers would like more? Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU.

Bound

Chapter 9

It had to be the most surreal experience of Olivia Benson's life. To be sitting at Alex Cabot's funeral for the second time. Only this time it was real, there would be no surprises, no clandestine meetings, or reprieves. Olivia pressed her lips together as silent tears slid down her cheeks. She felt the soft reassuring squeeze of Elliot's fingers around her left hand and the warm supportive weight of Fin's arm around her shoulder. Munch sat directly to Fin's right followed by Casey, Don, Goren, and Eames. Olivia swallowed hard against the lump in her throat as the Priest spoke of seasons and time, she wanted so desperately to find some comfort in his words, some reassurance.

Elliot looked over at Olivia, an involuntary shiver going through him. He could be sitting next to Alex at Olivia's funeral. He would not waste anymore time. He had wasted so much since leaving the squad. He kept waiting for that perfect moment to reach out Olivia, but it never seemed to come. His fingers tightened on hers as she turned and her sorrow filled eyes locked onto his.

The ceremony was completed in a little over an hour. People stared to file out of the church to head to the gravesite. Olivia sat there staring at the altar, numb. Though she was not a religious person by nature, Olivia sent a silent prayer up to God that she wasn't completely sure of that Alex was somewhere better.

"Liv?" Elliot's voice broke her reverie.

Olivia wiped under her eyes before nodding at him. She felt Fin give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Ready?" Fin asked.

Olivia nodded, again.

Elliot shifted to scoop her up into his arms. His arm curled under her knees as he lifted her up from the pew. He let most of the crowd dissipate before stepping out of the pew. As they stepped out of the massive oak doors of the church, they were met with cold drizzling rain.

"Damn," Fin groaned as he pulled the collar of his jacket tighter.

"I'll get the car," Munch said, walking down the concrete steps.

Casey turned to Elliot and Olivia as they huddled in the doorway. "I will see you at the grave," Casey leaned forward, placing her hand on Elliot's arm. " I am going to ride with Fin and Amanda. Take care of our girl, Elliot."

Elliot nodded.

"You want to carry Olivia to the car?" Eames asked as Bobby pushed the wheelchair out. "It might be faster and drier." She sent Olivia a sympathetic gaze.

Olivia bit her lower lip. She knew Eames was right and trying the wheelchair in the rain would be stupid. She felt Elliot waiting for her answer. "Sounds good."

"Okay. I'll meet Munch at the car with the chair and we will see you at the gravesite," Goren said as he tucked the chair underneath his arm. He and Eames stepped away from them, heading down the steps.

Cragen smiled at them. "It is good to see both of you. Together."

Elliot looked down at Olivia in his arms.

Cragen gently patted Elliot's shoulder. "I will see you both at my house later."

"We'll be there, Don." Elliot said.

Olivia watched as there Captain jogged down the steps, heading to his car.

Elliot's lips brushed the top of Olivia's head. "We're gonna be okay. You know that right?"

Olivia nodded her lips pressed together tightly.

"I promise." Elliot whispered.

Olivia let out a shaky breath. "El, don't make promises you can't keep."

"Look at me." Elliot's voice was quiet, but his tone was determined.

Olivia looked up at him. Her brown eyes held a challenging look.

"I know that I let you down Liv, but we have twelve years before that. Twelve years where I had your back. Twelve years that it was you and me against all the shit out there. I think that counts for something. I need you to trust me." Elliot paused. "Because I am not going anywhere."

Olivia shivered. "El-"

Munch beeped the horn at them as he pulled the car around the front of the church.

Elliot sighed as Olivia's expression shifted. He could feel the subtle shut down of emotion.

The rain was still falling when they reached the gravesite. Elliot debated the merits of arguing with Olivia about staying in the car. The site was up on hill with only a small overhead awning as protection from the cold, wet drizzle. However, twelve years of experience won out, as he knew that was not an argument that he was going to win. The gravesite ceremony was short. Alex had been an only child and both her parents were deceased so the majority of representation at the site was cops and lawyers those representing law and order. After the burial, they headed to Cragen's house. Don had invited everyone to come to his place to gather, grieve, and honor Alex.

Don's street was packed with cars when Munch pulled up with Olivia and Elliot. Munch looked over at Elliot. "I think I better drop you to at the house. I am going to have to park another street over."

Elliot nodded as he opened the door. "I'll get your chair out of the trunk, Olivia."

"I'll take the crutches." Olivia opened the back door.

"Liv-" Elliot began as he leaned over the car's doorframe.

"Crutches." Olivia said.

"Your wrist-" Elliot started.

"I'll lean to the left." Olivia replied.

"You're not winning," Munch stated, dryly his arm resting across the seat as he eyed Elliot's exasperated reflection.

Elliot muttered under his breath as he headed toward the trunk.

Munch smiled at Olivia.

"What?"

Munch laughed. "It does my heart good to see you give Stabler shit, Benson."

Olivia gave him a small smile.

"We were pretty sure that we might not get to see that again." Munch said.

Olivia leaned forward and placed her fingers on Munch's arm. She gave his arm a soft squeeze. "Thank you, John."

Munch nodded and smirked as Elliot approached the car door, crutches in hand.

Up Next: A reunion among the squad members, including some surprising familiar faces that help Elliot and Olivia take the next step forward.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU.

A/N: A sincere thank you to everybody who has taken the time to read and review this story. It means more to me than you will ever know.

Bound

Chapter 10

Olivia sat on the rickety wooden swing on Don's back porch where more than half of the hundred or so guests from Alex's funeral had spilled out. The rain had cleared and it was warming up at least enough to sit outside with the fire pit going. A typical day crossing between late summer and early fall, the leaves were already starting to pick up their vibrant orange, yellow, and green hues as they shadowed the deck. Casey sat to her Olivia's right and Elliot to her left. Across from them sitting cross-legged on the wooden deck sat Fin, Munch, and Logan from Major Case.

"Caps got this set up real nice," Fin's said between bites of potato salad.

"Yeah and all it took was one of us to die to see it." Much replied, dryly.

"Munch!" Casey reprimanded.

"Ow!" Munch exclaimed as both Mike and Fin smacked him simultaneously in the back of the head. "You know Cabot would have agreed with me," Munch said, defensively as he rubbed the back of his head.

Olivia shook her head, looking over at Elliot who was doing the same at Munch's lack of filter. They exchanged a smile.

"I'm glad it cleared up," Casey said as she stretched her legs out and tucked an errant strand of red hair behind her ear. "It's nice being outside. We won't be able to do this much longer."

Olivia nodded in agreement. Her gaze strayed to the person that had now approached behind the guys. To say she was surprised would have been the understatement of the year.

"Hi."

Mike, Fin, and Munch twisted around, Fin immediately turning back to look at Elliot.

Elliot face showed his surprise. "Hi, Dani. How are you?"

Dani Beck smiled at him. "I'm good, Elliot."

"I didn't know that you knew, Alex?" Munch asked with a raised brow.

I love you Munch, Olivia thought.

"I didn't not directly," Dani said, focusing her gaze between Munch to answer his question and Elliot. "I knew of her. I knew she was important to SVU. I wanted to pay my respects."

"That is nice of you," Casey said, her tone directly in opposition with her words.

Dani nodded. She shifted balancing her small plate of food. "Can I join you?"

Mike Logan patted the deck beside him.

"Umm…might be hard in a dress," Dani said, looking at Elliot.

Elliot shifted moving closer to Olivia and creating a space for Dani on the swing.

Dani smiled brightly and walked around to sit next to him. "I don't think I know everybody?" She asked once she sat down.

Elliot nodded at Mike. "That is Mike Logan from Major Case."

"Pleasure," Mike said with a cursory nod.

Elliot looked at Olivia. "This is Olivia Benson, my partner."

Dani's expression shifted. She looked curious. "I've heard a lot about you."

Olivia forced a smile at the blonde detective that had effectively replaced her in Elliot's life for a time. "Don't believe all of it."

Dani smiled. "It was all good."

Olivia smiled, weakly. Dani Beck. Olivia had been equal parts curious and apprehensive at the thought of her. She had a strong suspicion that her brief partnership with Elliot while she was in Oregon had been more than just a work partnership. It bothered her more than she wanted to admit that maybe Dani had meant something more than just a work partner to Elliot.

"You know, you look really familiar?" Dani said as she leaned forward.

Shit, Olivia thought. Did Dani recognize her from the one time she stopped by to see Elliot? He didn't know about that and Olivia was not sure she wanted him to at this point. She knew he would be angry that she came by and didn't see him.

Elliot looked back at Dani. "Maybe it was a picture that you saw?"

"Maybe." Dani said, her tone doubtful.

Olivia pushed the food around on her plate as an awkward pause descended on the group.

"You need to eat that, Liv." Elliot said, in a voice low enough for just her to hear. "Do you want me to get you something different?"

"I'm not hungry." Olivia replied in the same low voice.

Elliot sighed.

Olivia handed him her plate. "Fin, can you give me my crutches."

"Where are you going?" Elliot asked, stacking her plate on top of his plate.

"The bathroom."

"I'll go with you."

"No."

"Liv."

"Casey can go with me," Olivia said, needing a break from Elliot even it was irrational for her to be upset with him over Dani Beck's unexpected arrival. "You should stay and catch up with Dani."

Elliot looked at her with narrowed eyes.

Olivia could tell he was mad. His eyes were locked on hers. She knew that look and gave it right back to him.

Casey stood up, looking between them. "I'll make sure she is okay."

"Fine." Elliot said his tone belying his words.

Casey followed Olivia to the back door to the house.

"You know he is pissed." Casey said.

"He is smothering me."

"Liv, he is worried," Casey opened the door for her friend.

"I know." Olivia's voice was quiet.

Casey started to say more, but she could see that Olivia was teary-eyed. "He'll get over it." Casey shrugged.

"Thanks, Case."

Casey smiled at her. "We girls have to stick together."

Olivia smiled at her as she maneuvered into the small hallway. They found the bathroom at the end of the hall. Casey waited outside while Olivia went in.

Olivia closed the door behind her and leaned against it with a sigh. She was on total overload between her injuries, Elliot's recent resurgence into her life, Alex's funeral, and the return of the other blonde, Olivia was both emotional and physical exhausted.

Casey hummed to herself as she waited, leaning against the wall. She figured Elliot would be appearing any second. Her eyes darted down the hall, a smile creeping over her face.

"Hey, ADA Novak."

"Chester," Casey grinned at him. "Long time no see."

"Too long." Chester matched her pose on the opposite wall. "How have you been?"

"Good," Casey bit her lip. "How about you?"

"Surprisingly good. You know I messed up on that last case, but they gave me a break." Chester said.

"I'm glad." Casey said, softly.

"Where's Liv?" Elliot asked, coming up behind them.

Casey nodded at the door.

"I got this." Elliot said.

Casey looked at him, questioningly.

"I got it, Casey." Elliot said leaving no room for argument.

"Okay." Casey said.

Chester extended his arm to Casey. "How about I escort you to the desserts and we catch up?"

Casey grinned at him. "Sounds like a plan."

Elliot watched them go before gently knocking on the door. "Liv?"

Olivia opened the door, wobbling on her crutches.

She looked exhausted. Her eyes were rimmed with redness and she held a crumbled tissue in her right hand.  
>"I think it is time, we get you home." Elliot whispered.<p>

"I can take a cab." Olivia whispered.

"You're not taking a cab, Olivia." Elliot argued.

"Won't Kathy be worried about you?" Olivia challenged.

"No," Elliot said as he stepped forward and took her crutches. He placed them against the wall and bent picking her up. "We're divorced."

Olivia was glad he was holding her because her whole world just shifted on its axis physically and literally.

Up Next: Olivia and Elliot take further steps forward as truths are revealed.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU.

Bound

Chapter 11

The ride from Cragen's house to Olivia's apartment was eerily silent with the exception of the brief discussion with Munch for his car, there was little said. Olivia was still reeling over Elliot's announcement. She was thinking so many things that she couldn't get her head wrapped around any of them. When they got to her building, Elliot carried her wheelchair while she hobbled on her crutches. She saw him several times start to say something about the crutches only to stop after looking at her face.

Olivia had never been so grateful in her life to be back in her apartment. She made her way to her sofa, sinking into its warm familiarity. Elliot followed her into the living room, sitting beside her on the sofa.

"Thank you for bringing me home," Olivia said as shifted on the sofa grabbing one of her pillows.

"You're welcome." Elliot said. "Is this where you want to stay?"

Olivia looked at him with confusion.

"I need to know because I need to get my stuff." Elliot said in answer to her unanswered question.

"Your stuff?" Olivia's eyebrows rose.

"Liv, you need someone to stay with you."

Olivia looked at him. "And you think that should be you?"

Elliot nodded.

"You really are an arrogant son of a bitch." Olivia hissed her eyes blazing with anger.

"Liv…" Elliot started.

"Don't 'Liv me'. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am your best friend!" Elliot shouted.

"Really?" Olivia voice dripped with sarcasm as she gripped the sofa pillow on her lap tighter. "You walked out without a word. Not one word, Elliot. Not one phone call. Nothing."

"I know I fucked up, okay? I know it. I never meant to hurt you, but I killed a child, Liv!" Elliot's voice rose. "An innocent kid! She was Lizzie's age for Christ Sake! What the fuck did you expect?"

"I expected you to talk to me!" Olivia slammed her uninjured hand into the pillow. "I expected you to answer my fucking messages!"

"I couldn't…" Elliot shook his head as he ran his hand down his face. "I didn't know what to say."

"You think I did? I didn't know what to say either Elliot, but I still reached out. Because that is what friends and partners do…they reach out when things go bad." Olivia looked at him with watery eyes. "Do you even know what it was like for me? What it was like when Cragen said you were not coming back?"

Elliot leaned forward, reaching his hand out. "Liv, I am sorry…so sorry."

"Don't," Olivia pulled back from him, edging backward on the sofa. "He told me in the middle of work, Elliot. I went into fucking interrogation and fell apart!"

"Liv…" Elliot whispered.

Olivia wiped hastily at the tears that were now sliding down her cheeks. "You wouldn't even call me!"

"I really want to make you understand, Liv. It was the single darkest moment of my life with the exception of that day in the train station with Gitano. I wasn't sure I was coming back from it, Liv. I…wanted to talk to you…fuck …I needed to talk to you more than I needed to breath," Elliot grabbed her hand. "But I also knew if I did I would send both of us spiraling into somewhere even darker. It was the first time I ever admitted to myself how I feel about you, Liv. Who you are to me, do you understand?"

"I don't understand any of this, Elliot."

"I love you," Elliot whispered as he laced their fingers together.

Olivia's face paled.

"Liv?"

"What are you trying to do to me?" Olivia choked out.

"I am trying to tell you the truth, all of it."

"Well let me tell you some truth, Elliot Stabler," Olivia jerked her hand back. "I don't need you. I survived. I will survive this accident. It is what I do. I survive. Alone!"

"Please, Liv…" Elliot whispered.

"I hate you!" Olivia screamed at him. "You broke my heart, El! You left me! You think you can just come in here and make everything all right with words? Is that what you think? That you can just erase all the damage, El. You are the only man I ever trusted and it was all a lie!"

Olivia stood up, forgetting her crutches. She desperately needed to get away, but Elliot was on her in a flash.

"I don't believe that, Liv! I know how you feel, I know you! I know you like nobody else. I know how badly I hurt you and I am so sorry!" Elliot wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Don't!" Olivia cried on a sob. Her whole body was shaking. "I hate you, Elliot Stabler."

"I love you," Elliot whispered, his forehead pressed against hers. "I love you, Olivia Benson."

Olivia pressed her hands against his chest, fighting his embrace.

"Look at me, Liv. Please," Elliot whispered.

Olivia's eyes met his and the words on her tongue disappeared. His face was wet like hers, tears sliding from his eyes.

"You're all I ever wanted, Liv. I feel like I have been waiting forever for you, for us. Please Liv, don't make me wait any longer." Elliot begged. "Liv…please baby."

Olivia's fingers fisted in his shirt as looked at him with watery, red-rimmed eyes. "I hate…that I love you. God…I have always loved you, El."

Elliot pulled her tightly to his chest. His lips brushed against her hair and closed his eyes as tears continued to slide down his cheeks. "I am so sorry that I hurt you like this baby."

Olivia's hand slid upward, wrapping around his neck haphazardly with her good arm and her casted wrist. "I missed you so much, El."

"Me, too." Elliot whispered, back. "God…Liv, I missed you so much." Elliot pulled back to look at her.

Olivia sniffled.

Elliot leaned forward to place a soft kiss to her forehead. He slowly moved his mouth down to her right eye where he placed a soft kiss. He could feel her trembling increase as he repeated the same on her left eyelid. He placed a kiss on her nose next then his eyes slid from her now open eyes to her mouth. He lowered his head, his lips hovering over hers. "This is forever, Olivia Benson. I am never letting you go." Elliot's pressed his lips to hers.

A/N: I actually contemplated ending the story here? Thoughts…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order SVU.

Bound

Chapter 12

She was definitely past fireworks. She knew that sometimes the anticipation was better than the actuality. A realist, pragmatic,at least on the outside, but inside there was that small part of her that longed for the fairy tale, the elusive happy ending. It was with all those thoughts swirling in her head that Olivia Benson experienced her first real kiss with her best friend.

She expected him to be practiced. She expected him to be good, but she did not expect the gentle, unhurried way that his mouth pressed against hers like he had all the time in the world. A litany of small, soft kisses. Lips pressing, shifting in all too deliciously brief touches that left her mouth drifting to follow his with unabashed eagerness because God bless him, Elliot Stabler knew how to kiss.

Elliot fought for some semblance of restraint. The minute his mouth met hers, his world shifted on its axis. It was everything. He felt like the air rushed into his body and he could breath again. It was like breaking through the dark into light. It hit him, body and soul. This was what it was like to kiss your soul mate.

Olivia sank deeper into the kiss as Elliot shifted his mouth, urging hers to open. Then his tongue was there, alive and warm in her mouth. Caressing. Tangling. Mating.

Elliot had never expected such submission and pliancy from his tough as nails partner. Sure, he had seen her vulnerable moments, but nothing like this nothing like the open sweetness that she was freely giving him now.

"_El,_" Olivia whispered against his mouth as their lips parted for the first time. The breaths mingled neither willing to move to far away

Elliot looked down at her, his gaze hooded with a heady mixture of love and lust. He leaned forward to give her a chaste kiss. "You're exhausted, Liv. Let's get you to bed, baby."

Olivia blinked at him, part of her wanted to beg him to never stop, but another part of her was already swaying unsteadily on her feet.

"We have all the time in the world," Elliot whispered in answer to her unasked question as he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Promise?" Olivia whispered into his chest.

Elliot removed one hand from her waist, bringing it under her chin to tilt her head upward. "Guaranteed. I am not missing one more second with you, Liv."

"Okay," Olivia conceded. "I am a little bit tired."

Elliot chuckled and bent down to pick her up under the knees. "Yeah. Me too."

Olivia let her head fall against Elliot's chest were she could hear the strong, steady beat of his heart. She sighed, curling her body closer.

Elliot carried Olivia down the hall without difficulty even though he too was both emotionally and physical exhausted. He eased her onto the bed.

Olivia sighed, stretching out on top of her comforter. She let the modest black flat she had on her uninjured foot drop to the floor. "I could probably sleep like this."

Elliot shook his head. "What do you want to wear?"

Olivia blinked at him her eyes already heavy with sleep. "I'll never wear this dress again, I can mess it up."

"You'll be uncomfortable and you won't sleep, Liv." Elliot gently chastised.

"Top drawer," Olivia whispered as her eyes fluttered closed.

Elliot opened her dresser. Her top draw was full of silky negligees with the exception of one tee shirt lying on top. Elliot pulled it out to discover it was his tee shirt from the station. He had let her it borrow it some time in their second year of partnership and totally forgotten it. He turned around with a soft smile. "This okay?"

"Don't get to cocky, Stabler. It is only a tee shirt."

Elliot's grin widened.

"Oh God," Olivia mumbled her good hand rubbing tiredly at her eyes. "Its not like I wear it that much." Olivia lied through her teeth.

"Really?" Elliot asked, his voice dropping several octaves. He walked across the room, fisting the shirt. He stopped at the bed, bringing it to his nose. He took a deep breath. "Cause it smells like you, not laundry."

Olivia opened one eye to give him her best 'don't mess with me perp' look.

Elliot laughed as he dropped the shirt next to her. He knelt down at the side of the bed and took her uninjured left foot in his hands. He rubbed the stocking covered sole slowly, using his thumb to put extra pressure in the middle.

Olivia let out a little moan.

Elliot smiled as he maneuvered upward caressing her ankle with both hands. He continued further up, squeezing the back of her calf gently. His hands moved over her knee and slid further still under the black dress to the top of her stocking covered thigh. His thumb ran along the front of her thigh until felt the tiny hose clasp. He undid it and began to roll the stocking down her leg. His fingers brushing against her skin as he eased the thin garment downward, he stopped when he reached her knee unable to help him self from pressing a soft, open-mouthed kiss onto her upper thigh.

"_El_," Olivia moaned.

Elliot moved his mouth slowly against the warm bare expanse of caramel skin. "_Liv_," Elliot muttered between his kisses. "_So soft…so warm…so delicious."_

Olivia shivered. Goose bumps rose all along her skin.

Elliot nudged her thighs apart with his head. He rubbed his nose against her soft inner thigh, moving steadily from just above her knee upward until he reached his own personal nirvana. He turned his head, burying his nose against her panties.

Olivia's eyes opened in surprise as she felt him nuzzle her panties. "_El_?"

"_Mmmm_," Elliot pressed a kiss to her laced covered core.

"_I…uh…thought…that we were sleeping…_?" Olivia asked her voice strained.

"_We are, after…_" Elliot whispered nuzzling her panties again as he took a deep breath, inhaling her scent.

"_After_?" Olivia whispered.

"_After I get you completely relaxed_," Elliot whispered as if it was most natural and expected thing in the world. He reached both his hands to fist in the sides of her bikinis.

Olivia swallowed hard as Elliot pulled her panties down just to top of her thighs.

Elliot adjusted himself, moving further over her. Running his thumbs along the puffed lips of her sex, he left out a moan of his own. He took his time going slowly with each pass, taking in the soft warmth of her skin there. "_So beautiful_," Elliot whispered as he moved his fingers to the top of her lips, easing them apart just enough to see her small clitoris peaking out from its hood. Elliot lowered his nose, rubbing it right against her clit.

Up Next: Elliot is very naughty as he takes his sweet time exploring and relaxing Olivia.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU.

Bound

Chapter 13

Elliot lifted his head from between her legs and leaned back. He slid his hands up her thighs, fingers splayed outward.

Olivia shivered at the feeling of his roughened palms against her skin.

His fingers curled underneath the sides of her black bikini panties that he had left resting at the top of her thighs. He gently eased them all the way down over her chunky leg cast and over her toes. He placed them on the bed.

Olivia rose up on her elbows to look at Elliot. "_Elliot_?"

"_Shhh. Relax_," Elliot said, standing up. He leaned over and slid his hand under her back effortlessly pulling her up to a sitting position at the edge of her bed. He reached behind her, a soft smile crossing his face. His eyes remained locked on hers, his breath warm on her face as he slid her zipper all the way down.

Olivia quivered under his touch as his thumb slid into the opening he had now created to gently caress the line of her spine. She gripped his other arm in an effort to steady herself.

Elliot brought his mouth to her ear. "_Don't worry, Liv. You are safe_."

Olivia's teeth sank into her lower lip as Elliot pulled back to look down at her.

"_Trust me_."

Olivia nodded.

Elliot's hands grabbed the dress material that was bunched up around her waist and eased it carefully over her head. He shook her dress out and walked across her bedroom to lay it across her chair.

Olivia sat there on the edge of the bed in nothing, but her bra. She reached behind her back with her good arm and unclasped her bra. She didn't miss the look of heat that flashed in Elliot's hooded gaze. She let her bra slip off her shoulders, exposing just the tops of her breasts.

Elliot slowly walked back to her never breaking eye contact. He shot her a crooked smile. "_You need some help with that Benson_?"

Olivia tilted her head and gave him a suggestive smile. "_Maybe_?"

"_Maybe_?" Elliot scoffed before sliding his hands up her elbows, snatching the offending garment in his fingers. He pulled her bra down and off. "_God. You are beautiful, Liv_."

Olivia felt the heat rising as her flash flushed crimson. Her gaze caught the bulge visibly tenting the front of his pants. Wow, was her only thought.

Elliot reached for the tee shirt. "_Hands up_." He commanded.

Olivia let him ease the shirt over her head. He was incredibly gentle with her, taking extra care with her cast.

Elliot scooped up her bra and panties, carrying them to her bathroom laundry basket. He walked back into the bedroom and back to the bed. He bent over and scooped her up into his arms, lifting her up off the bed. He gently paced her at the top with her head resting against the soft pillows. He grabbed one of the extra pillows tucking it carefully under her casted leg. "_Better_?"

Olivia nodded, unsure where Elliot was going with this. She sucked in a deep breath as he quickly began undoing the buttons of his shirt. He toed off his shoes and shrugged his dress shirt off. His fingers made quick work of the button and zipper on his pants. Olivia stood mesmerized as Elliot in just his black boxer briefs crawled onto the bed with her.

"_Hey_." He whispered in that low Queen's tinged baritone.

"_Hey_." Olivia whispered back her heart pounding in her ears.

Elliot took her good leg by the ankle, bending it horizontal to the bed.

Olivia felt her heart, pounding in her ears.

"_I love you_," Elliot whispered as he dropped down between her legs. He slid one hand underneath the thigh of her casted leg, curling his hand around the front to the top of her mound. He used his hand to open her and pull back the little hood over her clit with his thumb. He sucked his index finger into his mouth briefly before bringing it to rest on her clit. He slowly began to caress the tiny nub in slow circles.

"_Fuck_." The word flew out of Olivia's mouth before she could stop it. Olivia had never had a man touch her like this. Not slow. Certainly not with so much attention and care.

"_So soft_," Elliot whispered.

Olivia let out a little moan as head fell backward onto the pillows.

Elliot continued to rub at the little nub, watching as it swelled and grew pinker under his touch. He listened to Olivia's soft moans turn into little pants. He moved his finger faster, pressing harder.

Olivia whimpered. Elliot's finger felt so good, she just wanted more. She could feel the tingling, warm sensation building. "_El_."

Elliot leaned down farther. He lifted his finger and ran his tongue slowly over the now distended nub.

Olivia's moaned and gripped the sheet as Elliot started licking her clit rapidly. His tongue was warm, wet, and wonderful insistent. Her hips lifted upward of their own volition.

Elliot groaned. He wanted more. He sucked her tight little nub into his mouth.

Olivia cried out loud as she spiraled upward toward release.

Elliot alternated rubbing her hard and fast with his finger with hungrily devouring her little peak with his mouth. She tasted like heaven on his tongue, a tangy sweetness that had already had his dick hardened and pre-cum wetting the front of his briefs.

Olivia's fingers fisted in the sheets of the bed as her stomach muscle tightened and her hips lifted toward Elliot's mouth. "_Please…please…please…don't stop_!"

Elliot ran his teeth over her clit before sucking her hard into his mouth. He heard Olivia cry out and actually felt her pulse against his tongue. As her orgasm started to ease, he pulled back and ran his tongue all the way down to her entrance. She was slippery, wet, and absolutely intoxicating under his tongue.

Olivia moaned as she felt Elliot's tongue sliding in and out of her entrance. It felt incredibly good after her orgasm. She could still feel her clit softly pulsating. To her amazement a second softer orgasm rolled through her.

Elliot continued to move tongue in and out until her body went lax under his mouth. He withdrew his tongue and moved upward. He placed a small kiss against her clit that earned him another sexy husky whimper from her mouth. He kissed her stomach just above her mound before slipping out from between her legs to slide behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling back toward him. He planted a soft kiss to her forehead. "Lift up," Elliot asked, slipping his arm underneath when she lifted her head.

"Think you can sleep now?" Elliot rested his chin against the top of her head.

Olivia nodded. Her lids were already heavy. "El?"

"Yeah?"

"What about you?" Olivia asked. She could feel his hardness pressing into her side.

"Not what this is about, Liv."

"I don't understand." Olivia's confusion was evident in her voice.

"Baby," Elliot kissed her head, ruffling her hair. "This was about you. Just you. Making you feel good. Loving you. I will be fine."

Olivia felt one tear slide silently down her cheek. It was the first time that man had done something for her without expecting anything in return. Hell, it may have been the first time anyone in her life had ever done that.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU. This story is solely for practice and free entertainment.

Bound

Chapter 14

Olivia woke up with a start, her eyes blinking against the darkness of the room. She shifted and groaned, feeling the soreness though out her entire body. She turned her head slightly, catching sight of the glowing red numbers on her alarm clock. It was six o'clock. She debated going back to sleep, but then caught the scent of something deliciously Italian smelling. Elliot must have cooking while she slept.

Olivia shifted her leg off of the pillow where Elliot had left it propped up. Her teeth sank into her lower lip at the sudden ache and stiffness as she maneuvered to edge of the bed. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't great either. Olivia noticed Elliot's wallet, keys, and phone that he had emptied onto her nightstand. She fought back a smile as she looked at the items sitting next to her own as if they belonged there.

The phone vibrated on her nightstand.

Olivia picked it up instinctively. In the span of their twelve-year partnership, they had often answered each other's phone. Despite that Olivia still felt a twinge of guilt as she tapped at the little green message icon with a one next to it.

_-Elliot, it was so good too see you today. I really wish we had more time to talk. I miss you. Maybe, we could have dinner? I still think about that night. Dani-_

Olivia felt her heartbeat accelerate in her chest. What night? What happened? Did they sleep together? How would he feel about this text? Would he want to see her? Olivia's mind was racing. Her chest tightened at the memory of Dani Beck sitting at **her desk** referring to Elliot as **her partner**.

Olivia put the phone back on the nightstand, quickly. She closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing. Elliot had said he loved her. Dani was the past, wasn't she?

"Hey," Elliot said as he leaned casually against the doorframe of her bedroom, barefoot in his pants and shirt from earlier. "You're up."

Olivia opened her eyes and gave him a weak smile.

Elliot frowned. "What's wrong?" He walked across the bedroom. "Are you hurting?"

"Just a little sore. I am fine, El."

Elliot crouched down in front of her, his blue eyes studying hers with that laser focus that perps hated. "You sure?"

Olivia nodded, giving him a soft smile. "Bent, but not broken."

A slow smile crossed Elliot's face as he reached forward to tuck an errant strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Definitely not broken, not Olivia Benson."

Olivia gave him a crooked smile.

Elliot leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

Olivia sighed happily into the kiss. She was not going to let her worries about Dani Beck ruin this moment this time that they had together. She reached up with her good arm, wrapping it around the back of his neck to pull him closer.

Elliot groaned against her mouth. "_You're bad, Benson_."

"_You love it_," Olivia whispered against his mouth as she tried to pull him back onto the bed on top of her.

" _I love you_," Elliot whispered just before he slid his tongue into her open mouth.

Olivia grazed the back of his neck with her nails as she returned eagerly returned the kiss, rubbing her tongue along his.

Elliot fell forward bracing himself on his hands to keep his weight off her body.

"_Lay on me_." Olivia whispered.

"_Liv_," Elliot growled. "_You are barely out of the hospital. We can't_."

Olivia pulled back to look at him. His face was crimson; his eyes were half-mast.

"_You're killing me here_," Elliot whispered.

"_You're killing me_," Olivia pouted her lower lip jutting out.

Elliot dropped his head, cursing under his own breath before he rose up from the bed. His hands dropped to his shirt and he began undoing the buttons with trembling fingers. His eyes dropped downward, landing between her legs. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips as his eyes hungrily eyed her bare sex. "**We are not having sex**."

Olivia's eyebrow rose at his comment and the unceremonious dropping of his shirt onto her bedroom floor.

"**Not yet**," Elliot correcting his earlier statement in case there was so misunderstanding as unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down. He kicked them away before laying back down beside her on his side. "_We are going to have to be a little creative_."

Olivia nodded, eagerly. She turned onto her side.

Elliot nudged his leg in between hers. "_Does this hurt your leg, baby_?"

Olivia shook her head. It hurt a little on her lower leg where her cast was, but not enough to stop.

Elliot grabbed her uninjured leg behind the knee and placed it high on his hip. He pressed his hips forward, rubbing his erection against her bare core. One. Twice. A full body tremble coursed through him as he fought against the need to come.

Olivia made a low whining noise her body just as eager.

Elliot's hand slid up her bare hip, pushing his tee shirt upward his fingers caressing and questing across her hip and abdomen. "_So soft and so warm_."

Olivia shivered.

Elliot's hand glided upward at a steady pace his fingers sliding over her ribcage to pause just shy of her breast, his thumb brushing the underside.

"_El…_"

Elliot moved forward, cupping her breath. They groaned in unison. Elliot ran his thumb across the top of one of her taunt nipples.

Olivia arched into his touch.

He rubbed his thumb back and forth across her nipple before lifting his hand away to push her shirt up and over both her breasts.

Olivia's breath came out in pants as Elliot grabbed her under the arm in one quick move pulled her up in bed so that his mouth was level with her breast.

Elliot's mouth watered at the perky mounds that were now at the perfect level. Her breasts were a lighter caramel hue than her body. They were full and firm. Her nipples were perfect, large rosy brown circles now puckered with desire punctuated by their stiff peaks. Fuck, he thought, as he leaned forward not bothering with slow this time, unable to help himself; he sucked her right nipple into his mouth. Hard.

Olivia gasped as he sucked ardently at the peak. She leaned forward, pressing her entire body against his in response to his ministrations.

Elliot ran his hand down the length of her side, sliding around her back to grip her ass. His fingers found purchase in one firm butt cheek as he pulled her closer.

Olivia arched against him. She ached for him. To feel him, skin to skin. To feel him moving inside her, she throbbed with it.

A/N: How far should they go right now? Thoughts…


End file.
